Interlude
by Opercule
Summary: Tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu. Il n'y avait pas eu d'entracte, ni d'interlude.


Je crois que j'ai légèrement exagéré avec les métaphores et références scientifiques, mais j'ai vu une vidéo sur l'euthanasie aujourd'hui (profs tarés de montrer ça en cours), mêlé au fait que pour moi, leur couple c'est de la violence ou rien du tout, du coup ça a donné ça. Un texte où tout se mélange.

Pardonnez-moi si c'est vraiment lourd, ces mélanges phosphènes/phosphore/phosphate. J'avais juste envie de jouer sur les mots.

 **Playlist :**

 _Natural blues - Moby_

 _Years & Years - King_

 _Olly Murs - Years & Years_

* * *

 **Interlude**

x

x

x

 _She was a queen under his control._

Yeux fermés derrière le rideau.

C'était comme ça qu'elle avait été au début, qu'elle avait toujours été. Aveuglée.

Une vision noire, brouillée par ces mots aux crevasses si profondes, tout autour d'elle.

Il lui avait fallu enjamber, plonger par-dessus chaque fissure. Ç'avait été long, dangereux. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'abri de tomber dans un de ces trous.

Les premiers jours, ils avaient tous semblé si loin. Hors de portée.

Elle se disait qu'ils ne l'atteindraient pas, pas elle. Pas elle.

Mais Hermione avait succombé à ses regards, tout en douceur.

Au ton mielleux, à l'attention perpétuelle qu'il lui portait. Aux dîners romantiques aux chandelles, aux places d'opéra qu'il lui offrait.

La musique de son existence l'avait emporté dans cette douce symphonie, cette partition en trois temps dont elle était la mélodie.

Sauf que le joyeux petit rêve où elle avait miroité avait soudainement pris fin. La partition s'était terminé dans un soupir, et avec elle avait disparu le rythme agréable. Ce sentiment d'allégresse. Envolé.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu. Une mise en scène, au centre de laquelle elle se trouvait, protagoniste de la tragédie.

Sa vie n'avait été qu'une comédie, où l'illusion régnait. Et même si elle ne durerait pas longtemps, il l'avait très bien joué pour l'instant.

Sur une scène de théâtre, elle aurait été la marionnette dont il avait tenu les fils. La poupée de cire qu'il avait pris soin de briser, dispersant les morceaux coupants de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse jamais les recoller.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'entracte, ni d'interlude. Pas de rideau baissé. Aucun applaudissement.

La seule chose qui l'avait tenu en haleine, c'était le cinquième acte. Le plus tragique. L'acte final.

C'était le dernier de la représentation, et pourtant, il semblait n'avoir jamais eu de fin. Un cercle vicieux, dans lequel elle se débattait désespérément, depuis... Toujours.

Alors elle avait tenu bon, au début. Résisté devant la menace. Mais avait vite compris que ça ne s'arrêterait pas, qu'il n'en était pas question. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait choisi de fermer les yeux. De ne jamais les rouvrir.

Lâcheté. Où était passée son courage de Gryffondor ?

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait devenue un jour aussi vulnérable.

Et un jour, elle finit par tomber. Comme ça, d'un coup. Droit dans les abysses.

L'obscurité l'avait engloutie. Elle avait chuté, par sa faute. Avait volé en éclats, réduite en cendres par la couardise. Tel un phénix, mais avec moins de grâce. Et plus de peur.

Elle avait cru que sa chute ne finirait jamais. Que les roches sur lesquelles elle avait désespérément tenté de s'accrocher finiraient par toujours lui glisser entre les doigts. Que les phosphènes qu'elle voyait tous les jours finiraient par l'engloutir.

Ils lui entraient dans la bouche, dans le nez, l'étouffaient. Ils l'assaillaient, de jour comme de nuit, ne lui laissant pas de répit. Elle s'était tapie dans un coin pour oublier ça, pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre plus fort encore.

Elle avait sombré dans cette nuit noire. Si noire. Les vagues débordantes l'avaient entraîné au fond, la noyant sous les regrets.

Et puis un jour, comme ça, sans crier gare, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ça s'était fait comme ça, instinctivement. Elle le devait, ne pouvait plus rester dans l'ombre, à présent. Car le test qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était positif.

C'est là qu'elle les vit enfin pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Les phosphènes.

Ces petites créatures aux reflets sombres qui dansaient devant elle. Elle s'était amusée à les suivre du regard toute son enfance. La nuit. Elles avaient tournoyé autour de son berceau, de sa moustiquaire. Enfant, ça l'avait émerveillé.

Et maintenant qu'elle ne les cherchait plus, voilà qu'elles réapparaissaient.

C'était à ni rien comprendre.

.

 _"- Maman, tu me lis une autre histoire, s'il te plaît ?"_

 _Hermione cligna des yeux, sortant de ses pensées. Releva la tête en souriant. Une petite tête blonde sortait d'une couette bariolée, aux yeux tout endormis._

 _Elle sentit des larmes poindre, qu'elle chassa rapidement. Son timbre fut doux quand elle répondit.  
_

 _"- Bien sûr, ma chérie."_

 _Sa voix, qui s'était interrompue un instant auparavant, repris le fil de sa lecture. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux, semblables à ces taches qu'elles n'avaient plus cherché à suivre depuis longtemps. Son enfance était loin derrière elle à, seul vestige de souvenirs délicieux en opposition totale avec la froideur dans laquelle elle baignait à présent._

.

Depuis le temps, ses pupilles s'étaient de nouveau assombries. Hermione s'était retranchée dans cette pénombre qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, elle n'avait pas su se relever, même pour _elle_.

Mais les phosphènes. Ils n'avaient pas disparu. Ils étaient restés avec elle, l'avait accompagnée.

Cette peinture, dont elle était recouverte. Comme si elle était une vulgaire aquarelle. Un morceau de chiffon dont on se servait pour effacer le vide d'une vie.

Draco aurait bien eu besoin d'une autre distraction.

Ces lucioles sombres qui persistaient à vouloir jouer avec elle. Les éblouissements de lumière qui la saisissait n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque phénomène scientifique.

C'était bien plus profond que ça. Ce n'était pas sa rétine qui se décollait, mais bel et bien elle.

Elle avait été le symbole même de la pureté, transparente dans sa blancheur. Ou plutôt, d'un blanc ambré, à l'odeur légèrement sucrée, semblable à l'apparence générale du phosphore.

Comme lui, elle avait apporté la lumière. Même dans l'obscurité la plus totale, elle avait brillé, telle une étoile.

Mais depuis quelques temps, la couleur pure qu'elle transportait s'était teintée de ce violet-noir si reconnaissable. Propre aux bleus qui la décoraient.

Elle qui s'était cristallisée, avait été réduite en poudre.

Et les phosphènes.

Rivalisant désormais avec les hématomes qui ornaient son corps. Les coups qui pleuvaient sur elle à chaque minute de la journée, accompagnés de ce sourire carnassier qu'elle redoutait tant.

La bête, avec qui elle vivait, était depuis longtemps retournée à son état sauvage.

Mais comment le garder en cage quand on était le gibier qui servait à le nourrir ?

Hermione ne savait comment se débarrasser de cet acide phosphorique qui la brûlait. Rongeait ses membres les uns après les autres. Elle était prisonnière de l'erlenmeyer dans lequel on l'avait dissoute.

La plante nourrie par les phosphates naturels minéraux, c'était elle. Et personne d'autre ne se retrouvait enfermée dans un corps qui se détruisait toujours plus.

Mais un jour, elle se le jurait, elle finirait par rouvrir les yeux.

Réaliser l'Enfer où il l'avait immolée.


End file.
